All Hail Fudge!
by KJPforever
Summary: FINISHED! A hilarious tragedy. Something KJPforever and ALPforever thought up when we were having writer's block on our other story. Please R&R. We don't mind flames, we just wanted to share our retarded story with the rest of the world.


**Author's Note: This story was made when ALPforever and I, KJPforever were having writers' block on our other story. So, this story is really retarded (cough, cough, we are not high, cough, cough)… our minds just work in strange ways. This is not our best work and this story is not to be taken seriously… you could flame it if you want, we just want to see how many other people think it has issues. There will be no sequels, so don't ask for any, because when you write stupid stories, sequels are NEVER as good as the originals. Thanks, KJPforever and ALPforever.**

"Quiet, everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore exclaimed, raising his one and only hand for silence (he lost his other hand because of old age… since this is a next generation fiction, he has to be ancient by now). My sister Skye and I listened intently. **(Another Author's Note: To those of you who are reading Sweet and Sour Sixteen16, which is another one of KJPforever and ALPforever's combined stories ((but it's not wacko)), yes, this is Skyelar and Ryliey Potter. But this is what _could've_ happened when Dumbledore made his announcement in Chapters 20 and 21… it's not what really happened though)**

Dumbledore stood up. He started to make out the word "We," when he keeled over, dead. Skye and I stared in horror, when from the Slytherin table, came the loud shouts of Draco Jr. and his sister, Veronica.

"ALL HAIL FUDGE!" They screamed. Skye and I looked at each other, confused as the rest of the school looked around the Great Hall as though waiting for something. Out of nowhere, a huge shadow came over the school. Suddenly, a giant chunk of chocolate fudge sidled over to where Dumbledore had been standing.

"FUDGE FOR HEADMASTER!" Draco Jr. and Veronica shouted. The giant fudge let out a roar of approval and swallowed Dumbledore whole! Then, it emerged from the headmaster's table, and began feeding on the students. (The other teachers had fled in fear of the giant lump of chocolate.)

The fudge slowly (yet VERY surely) made its way towards Skye and I. I (the smarter sister) ran immediately. Skyelar stood there, frozen in fear. The giant sweet took one last step and gulped Skyelar down, whole. She put up a good fight, but all she got was a handful of fudge as her last meal before her unfortunate death. She had been the first to go.

"She was so young," A random first year sniffed. He went next.

I thought that I could hear a "Hi Dumbledore! I'm a first year. I never got to talk to you in person…" but I guess I didn't because nobody else did.

2 years passed, and we still lived in fear of the edible creature. It wouldn't let us go home, and ate anyone who got in its path. (Now that I look back on it, I wonder why we didn't just team up on it and eat it…I like fudge…especially the kind with nuts!)

Seventy years later, I woke up from a really stupid, yet horrifying dream. I heard grunts from in the hall. I stepped out, and there was Headmaster Fudgy, Pudgy Fudge. I let out a long, scream.

"Ryliey!" I heard an old voice exclaim. I saw yellow teeth in the side of the fudge. The fudge broke open. An old lady, and old man, and a very, VERY ancient looking man stepped out. The old lady I recognized as a very old Skyelar. She was holding a 10-year-old looking child. The old man I recognized as the first year (well not anymore) that said Skyelar died young. The ancient man was unmistakably Dumbledore.

"What a great place to raise Kayleen!" Skye exclaimed.

"Kayleen?" I asked as many other people pushed their way out of the fudge.

"Our daughter!" said the first year that's not a first any longer.

"Ew." I said.

"Auntie Ryliey!" 'Kayleen' ran into my arms. She looked perfectly healthy, even for living on fudge.

Suddenly, an extremely old Professor McGonagall transfigured the fudge into an apple, ate it, and we all lived happily ever after.

A few years later, I thought about how they escaped from the clutches of the fudge. It was Skye's idea… but I'm the smart one… why didn't I think of that?

The End(or is it?)

**A third Author's Note: Hi, this is ALPforever, and KJPforever. We hope you liked it and that you were laughing your brains out! I know we were! Please review! We want feedback on our mentally retarded story (we want feedback on any of our stories… mental or not!) So REVIEW! But please, we want respect. We can take flames, but please no swearing, or we will set our man-eating fudge on you:)**


End file.
